phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Candace and Jeremy's relationship
.]] Candace Flynn has had a crush on Jeremy Johnson for a long time. However, unlike Isabella and Phineas's relationship and Ferb and Vanessa's relationship , Jeremy has openly shown that he returns Candace's feelings and a relationship has already taken its hold. Candace's Opinion of Jeremy Candace's love interest in Jeremy frequently borders on obsessive. She would often spy on him in the Googolplex Mall working at Mr. Slushy Dawg or Mr. Slushy Burger, as well as in a few other places. Candace is apparently very nervous when she'd ask Jeremy out. An example of this is when she had feared that he'd ridicule her for trying to ask him out on the Night of the Falling Stars Girls' Choice Dance, when it had turned out that he'd been expecting for her to ask him and was set to approve. ("Out to Launch") Prior to the Summer Solstice, Candace had been intent on gaining Jeremy's trust and affection. However, she remained unaware that he returned her feelings for him. Her attempts at getting his attention ranged from casual to desperate. She didn't care for competition and was under the impression that any other girl would be able to snatch him away from her without much of an effort. She would counter this either by trying to stir excitement and commotion to shift his attention away from her ("De Plane! De Plane!") or by confronting the girl in question directly. ("Unfair Science Fair") Candace was not only insecure that he would return another girl's feelings rather than hers, but feared that he'd simply try and put distance between himself and her on account of her obsession. For instance, she was apparently unhappy on the notion that he went out to spend time with her friends without her, when he was actually taking his little sister to see a movie. ("Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)") This insecurity was probably at its highest peak in Paris, when she saw him talking with and enjoying spending his time with several French high school students. Later, when she made it known to him that she saw what he was doing, it made him feel that she didn't trust him to her dismay. Candace was delighted to find out that Jeremy was considering her as his official girlfriend. Her efforts earn his affections have since ended. Jeremy's Opinion of Candace Jeremy has shown that he has returned Candace's feelings. The first sign is when he had been expecting and hoping for her to call him for the Night of the Falling Stars Girls' Choice Dance. ("Out to Launch") He enjoys spending time with her with little regard to what that time is spent doing. ("Chez Platypus") It has become apparent that he's fond of the idea of them being together. In the museum, he pointed out to Candace that a a patch of eroded mud with their first initials together in a heart etched into it was his favorite exhibit. Later that summer, he drew the same icon into her arm cast. ("It's About Time!", "De Plane! De Plane!") Though Candace immediately sets her mindset to bust her brothers aside as soon as he arrives or is seen participating, he has on some occasions seen her trying to get them in trouble. Despite this, it seems that Candace's obsession to bust her brothers is one of the reasons he likes her. ("A Real Boy", "My Fair Goalie") Jeremy may not immediately have been aware that Candace would stalk him and spy on him on a regular basis. However, she has been caught in the act a few times. One instance, he noticed her when she was staring at him through a pair of binoculars working his shift at Mr. Slushy Dawg. She immediately covered it up, but in spite of that he displayed no awareness or concern, he may have been aware of what she was doing. However, when she followed him to Paris, it made him feel uneasy and that she didn't trust him. Nonetheless, he admitted to sharing her feelings for him and loving her as his official girlfriend and cut his trip short so he could spend time with her. Upon arriving home, the first place he went was Candace's backyard. There, they were reunited and shared their first kiss. The exact reason he likes her is uncertain. ("The Great Indoors") Romantic Moments *Candace had dinner with Jeremy under where the restaurant once was. ("Chez Platypus") *Jeremy and Candace officially became official boyfriend and girlfriend after they shared a kiss in her backyard. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You") *Jeremy and Candace had a picnic in Phineas and Ferb's bio-dome. Jeremy tried to tell Candace why he liked her several times but was interrupted. ("The Great Indoors") *Candace sold her good necklace and bought a silver electric guitar for Jeremy, while he sold his old guitar to buy her a pair of earrings. When their gifts were finally exchanged on Christmas morning, both Candace and Jeremy cherished them dearly and shared an embrace. ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!") *It is revealed that Jeremy and Candace can tango, apparently very well, and also beat on Native American drums. ("Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever!") Background Information In a Disney Channel promo advertising the series, Mitchel Musso, the voice of Jeremy, confirmed that Jeremy really does have feelings for Candace. Gallery Category:Relationships Category:Candace Flynn Category:Jeremy Johnson